As portable electronic devices such as smart phones continue to evolve and offer more diverse functionalities, users continue to increase the amount of time they interact with these electronic devices. Accordingly, the batteries of the electronic devices may lose power faster due to the increased usage. Various techniques for extended battery life in electronic devices have been implemented in existing portable electronic devices, such as battery saver applications, as well as processes for exiting idle applications and switching off background data communication when the battery is running low. However, despite these efforts, batteries of portable electronic devices eventually need recharging or replacement.
Battery drainage can lead to inconveniences for users of electronic devices. In particular, a user may not remember a scheduled appointment, and the user's electronic device may be unable to provide a reminder when its battery is drained. Further, the user may not remember to perform critical tasks that the user would otherwise perform if the electronic device had sufficient battery power. Additionally, another person is not able to communicate with the user of the electronic device when the battery of the user's device runs out of power.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity to alleviate these inconveniences when the battery power of the electronic device is low.